


An Artists Inspiration

by Fukalli



Category: Game - Fandom, Gamegrumps - Fandom, Grumps - Fandom
Genre: Artists, Egobang - Freeform, Egoraptor - Freeform, GameGrumps, M/M, ninja sex party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukalli/pseuds/Fukalli
Summary: Arin, an amazing artist. His destination was always the park. Why? Because of the silence of the city and nature, and the constant shift of scenery and people. He always liked to draw them. But going to the same place every day, even though its different... can get old. He had lost his inspiration to draw. Wondering around the city and to the bus stop, he found his inspiration, and that, was Dan Avidan.





	

Arin’s “go-to” place had always been the nature park, carrying a sketchbook and pencil to draw the constant change of scenery and people. And on some days quick cartoons and short comics.

 

Unfortunately, he’s been in an artist's block for a couple of days, with no inspiration to draw anything. He would pick up his pencil and sketch-pad, but his art wouldn’t flow on the paper like before. He was sick of drawing at the same park every day, even if there was always something different. He needed a change.

 

Getting up, Arin sighed as he brushed grass and dirt of his jeans. The sun was orange and setting, with little to no clouds in the sky. A cool gentle breeze making the heat bearable for being outside. He walked out of the park and headed down the sidewalk to the bus stop.

 

Arin looked up from his walking feet towards where he was going, eyes growing wide as he saw the bus had already arrived.   
“Shit!” Arin yelled and he scooped his stuff closer to his chest sprinting towards the stop as fast as he could. 

 

The doors were closing when a man slipped his hand through stopping them and pulling them open a little. Arin stopped in front of the doors and looked up to the man towering over him.   
“T-thanks man.” he panted out of breath. The stranger put up his hands and said it was no big deal as they both walked onto the bus and towards their seats. 

 

Arin sat on the left side of the bus, next to the window, plopping down his scattered art supplies on to the seat next to him. He opened his backpack and started putting them away, when he glanced up and caught eyes with the man who had stopped the doors for him. 

 

He sat on the other side of the bus looking forward. Arin hadn’t given the man a second look, so until now he didn’t see how attractive he was. Quickly, he pulled out his sketchbook and pencil. He had found his inspiration.

 

He sketched sloppily on the paper not just due to the bumpy ride, but also because he didn’t know where the man got off. He hadn’t had nearly enough time when the bus screeched to a stop, jerking passengers heads. The man quickly stood and swung his bag over his right shoulder, walking off the bus. Arin’s eyes followed him, then looked down at the sloppy sketch. He smiled and closed his book relaxing on the bus waiting for his stop. 

 

_____________

 

Instead of going to the same spot at the same park every day, Arin decided to actually walk around town. He would go to other parks, and scattered city benches to draw. Then when the day was almost over, he looked forward to going on the bus and drawing the man. Creepy… Arin knew that, but he enjoyed drawing different angles of him wherever he sat. 

 

Sometimes the man would bring loose papers and notebooks onto the bus. He never got a good look at them.The few words he could make out were a bit more intense or "inappropriate". But Arin just found that funny.   
~~~  
When the time came, Arin rushed to the bus stop ready to draw the mystery man. He stood and waited a distance from where the other man stood. Both waiting for the bus to arrive. When it did, the man took the first step in, and Arin followed behind. 

 

However, walking on the bus Arin tripped on the stair in front of him, falling flat on his face. Loose papers, pencils, pens skidded out of his backpack.   
“Damnit..” Arin cursed rubbing his smashed nose. The man turned and giggled. He bent down and started picking up the drawings, Arin quickly standing to help. He looked up and saw the man blushing hard.

“Um… are these drawings of me?” he asked. Arin immediately turn red, having grabbed the drawings and recognized his own sketches.  
“Well um… yes?” Arin nervously replied.

 

Standing up, they sat next to each other when the bus skid off to another stop. “These are really good!” The man awed. “My name is Dan Avidan by the way.” He smiled  
“I’m Arin Hanson!” Arin happily replied. “Sorry if.. Uh… you found this creepy.” Dan laughed, “Ah, could be worse.” He giggled.   
Dan confessed his profession of writing songs on youtube. And they spent the entire ride showing off their pieces of art.   
“You sure have a talent for writing unique songs!” Arin beamed.   
“Thanks! Well, can’t draw, but I’ve got to redeem myself somehow!” Dan laughed.   
“Anyone can draw Dan, just takes practice.” Arin pointed out.   
“I’m not sure, i’m pretty terrible.” Dan scratched the back of his neck.   
“What? Do you think people come out the Pussy making Mozart?!” Arin loud whispered not to disturb other people on the bus. Dan snorted trying to hold back, but quickly lost it, laughing hysterically. Arin soon joined along. 

 

Eventually it died down and Dan’s stop was next. “Do you have a paper? I wanna draw you something.” Danny quickly asked. Arin pulled out a piece of paper and pen. The bus stopped and opened its doors. Danny standing up to hand back paper and pen before waving goodbye. 

 

Arin looked down at the paper and saw it was a stick figure of himself and a phone number with Dan’s name on it. A big grin growing on his face. He was definitely going to teach this man how to draw.  
\------ Time Skip ------ 

 

“Dammit!” Arin yelled and smacked his knee. Dan laughed uncontrollably in the background, thanked everyone for watching and ended the video. He finally calmed down and whipped a tear out of the corner of his eye.

Arin and Dan looked at each other and smiled, which was followed by laughter. Arin looked up at Dan and grinned. They’ve been together for about 5 years now, making youtube videos. Together. He never felt such joy until Danny came into his life, and he was sure that he felt the same way. 

Arin leaned in and captured Dan’s lips. His partner gladly kissed back. Arin pulled away and smiled. “You know, none of this would be happening if it wasn’t for that damn bus.” Arin grinned. 

 

“Well I for one am thankful for shitty city transportation.” Danny giggled and kissed Arin on the forehead. Yes, he could never have been happier.


End file.
